Badai
by nacchandroid
Summary: "—karena badai tak selamanya menyebalkan, bukan?" Mungkin, badai salju kali ini adalah badai salju terindah dalam hidup mereka.—Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia.


Butiran-butiran putih itu turun dengan lebatnya. Angin kencang senantiasa menemani butiran putih nan dingin itu menjelajahi seantero Magnolia. Membawa hawa-hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang. Membuat orang-orang yang seharusnya beraktifitas enggan untuk meninggalkan perapian nyaman yang hangat ditemani secangkir kopi ataupun cokelat panas nikmat di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Musim dingin kali ini tidak seperti musim dingin biasanya. Badai salju yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak dua hari lalu hampir melumpuhkan kegiatan masyarakat Magnolia.

Hampir, bukan seluruhnya, kan?

"_COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"_

Yah, contohnya saja pria berambut pirang di sana. Ia dengan semangatnya membawa peralatan dokumentasinya untuk berburu berita di tengah dinginnya musim dingin kali ini.

Dengan semangat membara, si pemburu berita ulung dari salah satu majalah terkemuka di seantero Fiore—_Weekly Sorcerer_—itu dengan seenaknya memotret sudut-sudut kota yang ia lewati.

Ia? Sudahlah, sebut saja dia Jason. Itulah namanya.

_Well_, jika kau ingin menanyakan apa yang ingin ia cari di Magnolia ini, coba tanyakan padanya, karena aku sendiri tak tahu.

"Yosh! Baiklah, ayo menuju ke Fairy Tail! _Cooool!_"

Oh, jadi tujuannya ke Fairy Tail...

Aku harap guild bermasalah itu sedang dalam keadaan normal sekarang.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Badai**

Disclaimer: Milik **Hiro Mashima**, tenang saja~

* * *

_["—karena badai tak selamanya menyebalkan, bukan?"]_

"Diiiiiingiiin!" Gadis pirang manis bermanik karamel itu meringkuk di bangkunya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di meja bar sembari kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menggertakkan giginya, menggigil karena dinginnya badai salju di luar guild. Bahkan pakaian tebalnya tak kunjung menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Lucy, sampai kapan kau meringkuk seperti itu, hah? Seharusnya kau perbanyak bergerak agar tubuhmu hangat, bukannya meringkuk seperti itu."

Suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatan Lucy. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya malas, menoleh ke seorang penyihir es yang hobi sekali telanjang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Bahkan si penyihir es itu sedang bertelanjang dada sekarang.

Lucy mengerang, tak sedikitpun ia menggerakkan badannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tudung _hoodie_ merah muda berbulu miliknya.

"Ah, diam kau, Gray... di luar dingin sekali, bahkan guild yang ramai ini tak sedikitpun mengurangi hawa dingin yang masuk. Ditambah lagi kau berada di dekatku! Hawa dingin dari tubuhmu itu mengganggu, tahu? Untuk kali ini menjauhlah dariku, Gray. Hawamu dingin. Dan, kemana pakaianmu? Apa kau tak kedinginan?" protes Lucy panjang lebar dengan sedikit bergetar karena pengaruh hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

Gray tersentak menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang bertelanjang dada. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Lucy sembari tersenyum.

"Haha, kau lupa aku penyihir es? Hawa dingin ini belum ada apa-apanya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Gray melenggang santai menuju ke kerumunan teman-temannya—Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Romeo, Macao dan Wakaba—meninggalkan Lucy yang masih meringkuk kedinginan.

**BRAKK!**

Lucy yang baru saja menghela napas lega karena hawa dingin yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang karena perginya Gray kini tersentak. Dengan kaget, ia reflek menegakkan tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Yo, semuanya! Hari yang cerah!" dari pintu guild yang terbanting keras itu muncul dua sosok makhluk kurang ajar yang seenaknya bilang _'hari yang cerah'_ diikuti ucapan selamat datang dari penghuni guild.

Hari yang cerah?

Gundulmu.

Hawa dingin dari luar guild dengan cepat masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar, memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Urat-urat perempatan muncul di dahi Lucy. Ia menggebrak meja bar, membuat Lisanna yang sedang berdiri sambil mengelap gelas tepat di depan Lucy sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia lalu tersenyum _awkward_ melihat Lucy yang kini berjalan dengan cepatnya disertai emosi yang meluap menuju dua sosok yang baru saja tiba itu.

Yang satu pemuda berambut spike merah muda, ia memakai syal kotak-kotak putih yang menyerupai sisik. Ia memakai pakaian hitam yang biasa ia kenakan. Namun yang berbeda, ia menyembunyikan pakaian itu di balik _coat_ merahnya yang biasa ia kenakan saat perjalanan jauh.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah kucing terbang berwarna biru yang sedang menghangatkan dirinya di antara syal Natsu.

Dua sosok itu—yah, aku mengenalnya, tentu saja. Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel dan Happy.

Mereka tersenyum sumringah melihat Lucy yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Yo, Lucy! Ada apa? sepertinya kau bersemangat seka—"

"Bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu guild seperti itu hah, Kepala api?! Kau tidak tahu kalau di luar sedang badai salju?! Hari yang cerah katamu?_ Ngaca_ sana, punya mata gak, sih. Di luar itu sedang **badai** **salju**!" teriakan Lucy yang penuh dengan penekanan itu berhasil membungkam Natsu yang kini membeku.

Lucy sedikit tersengal akibat teriakannya yang tanpa jeda tersebut. Lalu ia berjalan melewati Natsu dan Happy yang masih membeku sembari memasang wajah ngeri akibat teriakannya tersebut untuk menutup pintu guild yang terbuka lebar.

Blam.

Pintu guild kini sudah tertutup lagi.

Natsu dan Happy yang kini sudah sadar menoleh ke arah Lucy yang sedang menatap mereka sangar. Mereka menghampiri Lucy dan meminta—memohon tepatnya—maaf padanya.

Lucy yang melihat kedua temannya memohon-mohon seperti anak kecil di depannya jadi sedikit tidak tega. Ia melunakkan ekspresinya lalu mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan," gumamnya. Lalu ia merapatkan _hoodie_nya yang memang sudah rapat. Menggigil lagi, ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Gyaaaaah, dingiiiiiiin!" Lucy berteriak, suaranya yang sedikit bergetar akibat kedinginan menarik perhatian Natsu. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia menatap Lucy.

"Dingin apanya. Kau aneh, Luce." Natsu memperbaiki syalnya yang agak longgar dikarenakan Happy yang sedari tadi berada di syal Natsu sudah terbang ke arah meja bar. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Lucy memelototi Natsu sebentar. Lalu ia kembali ke ekspresi normalnya ketika mengingat bahwa penyihir yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah seorang _Dragon Slayer_ api yang memiliki suhu tubuh di atas normal yang menyebabkan ia tidak kedinginan di tengah badai salju seperti saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Gray yang sudah kebal dengan dingin karena ia pengguna sihir es, Natsu yang berelemen api selalu hangat karena sihir api yang ia miliki.

Lucy mendengus.

"Itu karena suhu tubuh abnormalmu, tahu? Aku kedinginan, ugh." gerutu Lucy.

Natsu yang mendengarnya sedikit merengut.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat ingin ku tuju," gumam Natsu pelan, namun masih bisa Lucy dengar.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya. Sembari menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit gatal, ia mendekati Natsu.

"Ke mana?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu _nyengir_ lebar. Ia menarik tangan Lucy ke arah pintu guild. Heh, mungkin ia berniat untuk mengajak Lucy keluar tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang ia tarik itu, kah?

Dia memang benar-benar anak yang keras kepala.

Lucy memberontak, ia mencoba menepis tangan Natsu yang menariknya, namun percuma. Genggaman Natsu sangat erat.

Natsu tidak mempedulikan Lucy yang memberontak minta dilepaskan. Namun, ia berhenti melangkah ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

"Jika kau ingin pergi bersama Lucy, pakailah payung, Natsu. Nanti dia bisa sakit kalau terkena salju. Dia tidak memakai topi," Mira menyodorkan payung berwarna merah ke hadapan Natsu. Natsu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya ke arah Mira.

"Terima kasih, Mira!" Natsu langsung menarik Lucy keluar dari guild, tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Lucy yang makin berisik ketika sosok mereka menghilang di balik pintu guild yang sudah tertutup.

Heh, mau ke mana mereka? Dasar anak muda.

* * *

"Naaaaatsu! Kau ini mau mengajakku ke mana?! Di sini dingin sekali astaga!" Lucy merapatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Natsu yang sedang memegang payung yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari butiran-butiran salju.

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Lucy yang begitu dekat dengannya. semburat merah muda tipis mewarnai pipinya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya mereka kurang beruntung.

"_COOOOOOOL_! Itu Natsu Dragneel! _Coooooooooool_!"

Teriakan yang familiar di telinga mereka membuat mereka membeku, terlebih Lucy. Jujur saja, Lucy sedikit trauma setelah ia dikacangi orang bernama Jason ini semenjak terakhir kali Jason datang ke Fairy Tail untuk mewawancarai semua orang.

Semua orang, kecuali dirinya.

Yah, itulah cerita yang kudengar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

Natsu memasang wajah yang menyebalkan ketika Jason mendekati dirinya. Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, lalu mendengus dengan keras—sengaja agar Jason tahu bahwa dirinya terganggu.

"Natsu Dragneel! Pakaianmu sangat _cool_! Gayamu juga sangat _coooool_! Entah sedang badai maupun hari biasa kau tetap _cooool_!" Jason dengan antusias mengambil foto Natsu. Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Lucy yang sedari tadi menatap mereka.

Alih-alih kedinginan, Lucy menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena merasa terkacangi.

Urat-urat perempatan muncul di dahi Natsu. Ia menatap Jason sangar.

"Kau kenapa ke sini, hah?! Untuk apa kau mewawancaraiku jika semua berita yang kau tulis tentangku hanya berita tentang kehancuran kota yang disebabkan olehku?! Kau menghancurkan reputasiku saja, tahu!" teriak Natsu kesal.

Heh, jadi anak itu mempedulikan reputasinya juga, ya, hmm...

Alih-alih ngeri karena teriakan Natsu, si Jason yang entah otaknya sudah miring itu malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Cool! Natsu Dragneel, kau sangat cool jika sedang marah! Baiklah, baik." Jason kini mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan _microphone_ yang lengkap dengan lacrima kecil untuk merekam suara Natsu.

Natsu mendengus kesal. Lucy hanya memutar matanya, ia tahu hal ini pasti akan lama.

Tanpa Lucy sadari, Natsu melirik Lucy dari ekor matanya lalu tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Jadi, Natsu Dragneel. Kau ini kan sangat _cool_, dan hebatnya kau hanya memakai pakaian tipis seperti ini padahal sedang badai salju. Kau sangat _cool_!" Jason mulai berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Natsu memutar bola matanya.

"Apa pendapatmu terhadap badai salju yang sedang melanda Magnolia ini, Natsu?" tanya Jason dengan semangat berkobar. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bergumam pelan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh," Natsu tersenyum lebar. Lalu berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya—karena tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang payung.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli, dan aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi, aku merasa saat aku bersama dengan kekasihku—"

Lucy tersentak mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan, sontak ia mendongak, menatap Natsu yang sedang dengan girangnya menjawab pertanyaan Jason tersebut. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

Aku melongo. Sejak kapan mereka sepasang kekasih?

"—di tengah badai salju seperti ini, ada sebuah perasaan khusus yang menyelimutiku. Rasanya aneh, sih. Tapi aku menyukainya."

Wajah Lucy makin memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia makin mendekatkan dirinya ke lengan Natsu. Ia benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang Natsu ucapkan tadi.

Kekasih? Perasaan?

Hey, hey, aku juga tidak percaya anak tengil itu mengakatakan hal yang menyangkut perasaan seperti itu!

Mendengar jawaban Natsu, sontak Jason langsung melirik ke arah Lucy yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam. Wajah Jason langsung berubah menjadi makin sumringah. Ia berteriak-teriak girang tak jelas sembari memotret pasangan kekasih di depannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jason yang sudah puas meninggalkan mereka begitu saja untuk mengorek informasi penting mengenai member guild lain.

Heh, cepat sekali si Jason itu melupakan hal 'mengejutkan' di antara Natsu dan Lucy.

Lucy yang sadar bahwa kini mereka tinggal berdua lalu memberanikan diri membuka suara. Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk ia mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Na-Natsu..."

Suara Lucy memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, melihat sang empunya suara yang masih tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Natsu menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Lucy selanjutnya.

Lucy menggeliat tak nyaman.

"A-Apa maksudmu de-dengan kekasih...tadi?"

Natsu tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Ia mendengus, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku serius, lho," jawab Natsu ringan. Lucy tersentak. Reflek ia menatap wajah Natsu. Pandangan mereka terkunci, wajah mereka pun memerah. Mereka mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Lucy menutup matanya erat. Wajah mereka semakin dekat sampai—

"Oh, Gildarts?" Natsu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lucy. Lucy cepat-cepat membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengikuti arah pandang Natsu. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Heh, sepertinya aku ketahuan.

"Yo, Natsu, Lucy! Apa kabar? Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya, hahaha." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini, Natsu?" tanyaku. Kini aku sudah berada di depan Natsu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari keberadaanmu sejak tadi, kok." Jawabnya santai. Heh, anak sialan. Seharusnya ia cepat-cepat menyerukan keberadaanku agar aku tidak mengira bahwa ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Huh, untuk apa memata-matai orang yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan orang yang sedang memata-matainya?

Aku menjitak keras kepala Natsu yang dibalas dengan teriakan kesakitan dari anak itu. Aku tertawa pelan, tak menghiraukan protes yang keluar dari mulut Natsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian. Aku masuk dulu, ya, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan cinta kalian!" seruku meninggalkan dua insan baru yang kini tengah bersemu. Aku terkekeh pelan sembari meraih kenop pintu guild.

"_Aku harap, Cana cepat-cepat dapat pacar juga,"_ batinku.

* * *

**-end-**

...

_Really?_

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Lucy yang makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Natsu mulai menggerutu. Ia merapatkan syal kotak-kotak milik Natsu—yang mereka pakai bersama—untuk menghangatkan leher dan hidungnya.

Sudah lima menit mereka berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang Natsu ingin tunjukkan padanya. Namun, mereka belum sampai juga.

Lucy mengerang kesal. Natsu yang menyadari kelakuan Lucy menghentikan langkahnya yang menyebabkan Lucy ikut berhenti juga.

Natsu menatap Lucy intens. Manik_ onyx_ nya menatap mata karamel indah milik Lucy. Natsu menjatuhkan payung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Membiarkan butiran-butiran putih dingin tersebut menghujani kepala mereka. Ia mencengkram bahu Lucy erat. Lucy sedikit tersentak.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, begitu juga dengan Lucy. Wajah mereka mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Semakin dekat, semburat merah menghiasi pipi pualam Lucy.

Bibir Natsu kini menyatu dengan bibir Lucy. Natsu melumatnya dengan lembut. Menjilat bibir bawah Lucy, meminta akses untuk masuk. Lucy membuka mulutnya sedikit, memberi jalan agar Natsu dapat mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di balik bibir mungilnya.

Natsu mengabsen barisan gigi-gigi Lucy, lalu menjilati lidahnya dengan lembut. Awalnya lembut, lama kelamaan semakin ganas. Lidah mereka bergulat. Saliva mengalir keluar dari mulut Lucy.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mereka terengah-engah, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Jadi..." Lucy yang masih tersengal membuka suara. Natsu menatapnya melalui ekor matanya. "Di mana tempat yang kau bilang itu? Kita sudah lama berjalan tapi belum tiba juga?"

Mendengarnya Natsu hanya _nyengir_. Ia melemparkan cengiran khasnya lalu berkacak pinggang. Lucy mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sudah sampai, kok," jawab Natsu riang. Lucy makin mengernyit.

"Tempat yang ingin aku tuju itu adalah hatimu. Kalau aku tidak mengajakmu, aku tak akan bisa mendapat tempat di hatimu, kan?"

Lucy terdiam, namun senyum mengembang di bibir manisnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Natsu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Natsu di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haiyaaaaaaah! Bertemu lagi dengan saya hehehe... nggak tau kenapa ini fic datang tiba-tiba gitu idenya. Padahal saya lagi ngetik **Revenge Syndrome** chapter 2 orz"

Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari meme yang sedang tren di Jepang itu loh, yang di tengah badai salju terus ada pasangan yang lagi di wawancarai habis itu-

-err...

begini...

cerita awal meme ini ada seorang reporter mewawancarai sepasang kekasih dalam sebuah liputan khusus tentang badai salju di depan stasiun Shibuya. Saat ditanya mengenai salju lebat yang melanda, sang pria menjawab _"恋人といる時の雪って特別な気分に浸れて僕は好きです"_ yang berarti "Saat anda sedang bersama dengan kekasih anda di tengah salju seperti ini, ada sebuah perasaan khusus yang menyelimuti saya, dan saya menyukainya." yang kontan membuat sang wanita tersipu malu.

Hehe, itu saya kutip jadi jurnal otaku dot com /hus.

Nah, karena adegan itu, banyak ilustrator kreatif yang bikin parodi kejadian itu menggunakan karakter anime.

Setelah buka-buka pixiv, saya melihat ada meme begitu tapi pakai chara NaLu, tiba-tiba saya yang sedang bingung nulis adegan action di fanfic **Revenge Syndrome** dapet ide bikin fanfic ini.

Maka jadilah fanfic ini. /ngek

btw, cover image yang saya pakai untuk fanfic ini saya dapat dari pixiv, parodi dari meme yang lagi tren itu, wkwkwk.

Satu lagi, saya dan **Minako-chan Namikaze** melakukan kolaborasi loh! Fanfic JerZa yang berjudul **Elegy. **Bagi yang ingin membaca, silahkan check _penname user_ **StrawberryVanila** ya!

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca XD

Mind to Review?

Salam Hangat,

-Nacchan


End file.
